Zac/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Čím víc se naštveš, tím víc to bude bolet...“ Zac vznikl coby následek prosáknutí toxického materiálu z chemtechnického ložiska, který se dostal do izolované jeskyně hluboko pod zaunskou Jímkou. Navzdory svému skromnému původu se Zac z prvotního slizu vyvinul v myslící bytost, která obývá městské potrubí a občas se vynoří, aby pomohla těm, kteří si nemohou pomoct sami, nebo aby pomohla znovuvybudovat rozbitou zaunskou infrastrukturu. Příběh Aktuální= Na Zaca poprvé narazila skupinka zaunských dětí, když házely žabky přes olejové jezírko a pár kamínků se jim vrátilo nazpátek. „Návratné jezírko“ se mezi obyvateli zaunské Jímky proslavilo a nakonec přitáhlo pozornost podivné tajné skupiny chemtechnických alchymistů. Přes protesty místních obyvatel alchymisté obsah jezírka odsáli do kádí a odvezli si tuto látku zpět do svých laboratoří, aby na ní prováděli pokusy. Prostřednictvím série testů navržených pro ověření negativních a pozitivních zpevňovacích technik alchymisté objevili, že ona srážející se hmota v jezírku má podle všeho psychotropní tendence. Zkrátka a dobře: hmota napodobovala všechny podněty, kterým byla vystavena. Když se k ní vědci chovali hezky, reagovala dětským veselím a hravostí, ale když zkoušeli její reakci na bolest a agresi, přišli alchymisté během následného výbuchu o řadu augmentovaných jímkařů. Většina alchymistů tento výsledek připisovala obyčejné reflexní reakci, ale dva vědci z jejich řad si tím nebyli tak jistí. Zvažovali morální hledisko experimentů, jejichž jediným cílem podle všeho bylo vytvořit bytost schopnou bezměrné agrese. Když tato dvojice onu záležitost prověřila hlouběji, zjistila, že celý projekt financuje Saito Takeda, chemobaron s nechvalně proslulou násilnickou povahou a pověstí opředenou krvavou válkou gangů. Bylo jasné, co to znamenalo. Takeda hodlal vyvinout bojovníka, kterého by nezastavilo smrtelné zranění, který by se dokázal protáhnout místy, jimiž by neprolezl žádný člověk, a který by uposlechl každý příkaz. Dvojice také zjistila skutečný název projektu: Zaunský Amorfní Chameleon. Když oba nesouhlasící alchymisté zvažovali, jaký nejlepší krok by podnikli, odhalili víc než pouhé zrcadlové reakce na jakýkoliv podnět, kterému byl onen vazký gel vystaven. Všimli si chování, které se projevovalo i bez jakéhokoliv zjevného podnětu – chování, které nasvědčovalo schopnosti myslet. Začali onomu stvoření říkat Zac a zjistili, že vykazuje známky chování myslící a cítící bytosti. Své nálezy přednesli nesympatickému veliteli svého výzkumného týmu, ale ten jejich obavy ignoroval. Odmítali ale tuto záležitost pustit z hlavy, a tak se začali potají snažit odstranit násilí, které hmotě vštěpoval zbytek týmu. Chtěli Zaca naučit rozlišovat, co je dobré a co špatné, vystavovali ho ukázkám štědrosti a nesobeckosti. Jejich úsilí neslo ovoce, neboť Zac dával najevo smutek, když si jedna výzkumnice poranila ruku, a nesl nelibě, když jiný vědec v laboratoři zabil krysu. Nakonec už kruté experimenty, které na Zacovi prováděli jejich kolegové alchymisté, odmítali dále snášet. Jedné noci, když byla laboratoř během oslav zaunského Dne pokroku prázdná, odčerpali Zaca do odpadní nádrže na kolečkách a odvezli ho do vzdálené a odlehlé části Zaunu. Když se na jejich čin později přišlo, začali po nich pátrat pěšáci barona Takedy. Ale Zaun je velké místo, takže výzkumníci se před svými pronásledovateli dokázali ukrýt. Uvažovali o tom, že Zacovi dopřejí svobodu, ale Zac nechtěl, aby ho pustili, protože nyní oba výzkumníky považoval za svou rodinu. Pouze oni dva se k němu chovali vlídně a on se od nich chtěl naučit víc. Ve skutečnosti je tato jeho reakce potěšila, neboť si Zaca natolik oblíbili, že ho považovali za svého adoptivního syna. Aby se ukryli před Takedovými muži, změnili si jména i vzhled a usadili se v odlehlé části Jímky, daleko od nenechavých očí. Zac se naučil napodobovat jejich hlasy a rychle se naučil přetvářet svou želatinovou hmotu do tvarů potřebných k tomu, aby mohl vydávat zvuky. Žil se svými adoptivními rodiči mnoho let – když to bylo nutné, schovával se v olejnatých jezírkách nebo v puklinách v pobřežních útesech. Jeho „rodiče“ Zacovi vyprávěli o světě, ve kterém žil, a o tom, jak dokázal být krásný a plný zázraků. Ukázali mu východ měsíce nad Slunečními branami, hru duhových světel na střechách s vitrážovými skly na zaunských obchodních síních i živoucí krásu uspěchaného srdce jejich města. Také mu vysvětlili, jak svět dokáže být krutý a drsný, a Zac se dozvěděl, že lidé jsou občas zlí a nehodní, jsou plní zášti a předsudků. Zac takové chování odmítal a pomáhal svým rodičům, seč mohl, když díky svým schopnostem pomáhali lidem ve svém okolí, aniž by přitom přilákali nechtěnou pozornost. Dělali, co jim síly stačily, aby léčili nemocné, opravovali rozbité stroje a snažili se, aby byly jejich chemtechnické dovednosti k všeobecnému užitku. Tohle byla pro Zaca zlatá léta, kdy se toulal po Zaunu skrz jeho téměř nekonečný systém potrubí a četnými prasklinami v jeho podloží. Přestože byl Zac myslící bytostí, příliš mnoho podnětů z jeho okolí dokázalo občas zahltit jeho smysly, kvůli čemuž dočasně vstřebal dominantní emoce kolem sebe – ať už byly kladné, či záporné. Často si nemohl pomoct a přispěchal na pomoc utlačovaným a utiskovaným proti násilným surovcům, což mělo za následek to, že se Zaunem začaly šířit zvěsti o jeho přítomnosti. Ačkoliv většina příběhů vyprávěla o tom, jak lidem pomáhá, jiné historky svalovaly na Zaca vinu za ničivé události – například za zničenou továrnu či za propadlou rozsedlinu v okolí Jímky. Tyto zvěsti se nakonec donesly až k uším Saito Takedy, který vyslal skupinku augmentovaných surovců, aby mu přinesli to, co považoval za svůj majetek. Jeho alchymisté se – bez úspěchu – pokoušeli replikovat proces, který Zaca stvořil, z kapiček, jež zůstaly v jeho kádi. Takeda chtěl toto stvoření nazpět, takže jeho augmentované gorily obklíčily domov Zacových rodičů a zaútočily. Vědci boj opětovali, neboť to byli chemtechničtí výzkumníci a měli své ezoterické obranné prostředky, ale jejich vzdor nemohl trvat věčně a nakonec byli oba zabiti, přestože Takeda výslovně přikázal, aby mu je přivedli živé. Zac zrovna zkoumal podzemní ložiska hluboko pod Zaunem, ale vycítil strádání svých rodičů a hnal se potrubím zpátky do města, aby je zachránil. Dorazil ale příliš pozdě, takže jim už nemohl pomoct, a když viděl jejich těla, popadl ho takový vztek, který předčil všechno, co baronovi muži kdy viděli. Zac zaútočil – nelítostně se natahoval, mlátil a drtil. Pod vlivem svého žalu a hněvu zdemoloval tucty okolních příbytků, a než bylo po bitvě, byli všichni augmentovaní surovci mrtví. Když emoce posílené bitvou ze Zacova vědomí ustoupily, přepadla ho lítost kvůli domům, které zničil, a zapřisáhl se, že bude pokračovat v dobrém díle, které konali jeho rodiče. Pomohl znovuvybudovat to, co zničil, ale jakmile byla práce hotova, zmizel do rozsáhlého zaunského potrubí. Nyní žije Zac sám, obývá tunely a jeskyně pod Zaunem a koupe se v emocích obyvatel města. Někdy ho obohacují, ale jindy ho rozesmutní, neboť do sebe nasává všechno dobré i špatné, co se ve městě nachází. Mezi zaunskými obyvateli se stal jakousi městskou legendou, záhadným stvořením, které se občas vynoří z prasklin ve skále či z úseku poškozeného potrubí. Většinou je to proto, aby pomohl lidem v nesnázích, ale když nastanou potíže a nálada ve městě se zachmuří, z jeho vzhledu může jít strach. |-| Ochrana= Ta zlatá hodina mezi pátým a šestým zvoněním. To je moje oblíbená část dne. Tehdy většině lidí v Továrništi skončí směna. Jsou k smrti unavení, ale pro dnešek už mají odpracováno. Práce je za nimi. Před nimi je domov a teplé jídlo. Lidé jsou tu hodní, a když své želatinové tělo protahuji puklinami ve skalách kolem Továrniště, je mi vždycky dobře. Cítím lásku, která vyzařuje z muže, jenž se vrací domů za svým novorozeným synem. Užívám si očekávání sezdaného páru, který se těší na romantickou večeři na Pomezním tržišti. Jejich myšlenky se vsakují do mě. Je to příjemné, jako horká koupel, ačkoliv když začne přihořívat, mám sklon dost řídnout. V té směsce se ale vždycky najde pár lidí, kteří tak šťastní nejsou. Život v Zaunu koneckonců dokáže být těžký. Někteří lidé látají svá zlomená srdce, zatímco jiní nemohou strávit pomyšlení na další směnu a necítí nic než spalující rozhořčení. Vstřebávám to dobré i to špatné, protože takhle jsem byl stvořen. Ty špatné pocity mě občas rozčílí, ale s tím nic nenadělám. Rodiče mě naučili, že je v pořádku, když se občas cítíte špatně. Bez toho špatného byste si totiž nemohli pořádně užít to dobré. Sleduji dav, dokud se lidé nezačnou rozcházet. Hlavou mi proběhne pár prodlévajících špatných pocitů, takže se rozhodnu udělat něco dobrého, abych je vytěsnil. Prosáknu se sítí popraskaných průduchů, které chci už nějakou dobu opravit, ale ještě jsem se k tomu nedostal. Cestou posbírám úlomky kovu ve svém těle, vytlačím je ze svého beztvarého těla kdekoliv, kde je nějaká prasklina, a pak zahřeji své vnější vrstvy, abych je přivařil na místě. Když jsou praskliny zadělané, z čerpacích stanic nahoře v Piltoveru se opět začne linout čistý vzduch. Což snad omezí počet případů plicní sněti v mnoha ulicích pod ním. Dno potrubí mě zavede do horních úseků na úrovni Jímky. Tady to už tak hezké není. Spousta lidí tady nemá skoro nic a navíc je tu řada těch, kteří by jim chtěli sebrat i to. Olejnatá jezírka, plná jedů a splašek z chemdílen, mi připomenou čas, který jsem strávil sám jako exemplář v laboratoři. Snažím se na tu dobu moc nevzpomínat, protože mě to rozčiluje. A když se rozčílím, občas něco rozbiju, i když to nemám v úmyslu. Takový pocit ale nemám rád, takže se protáhnu do své oblíbené pukliny ve skále – do té, která vede pod křivolakými a zašlými zákoutími kolem Nebeské obchodní třídy. Tady je vždycky krásně. Lidé jsou venku, prohlížejí si galerie, setkávají se s přáteli, zajdou na večeři anebo na vystoupení jednoho z těch hereckých spolků, které putují po spodním městě se svými satirickými představeními. Atmosféra je tady vlídná a přátelská; je to dokonalé místo, kde je možné si vychutnat vše, co může Zaun nabídnout. Ale jak procházím pod okolními ulicemi, popadne mě záchvat úzkosti. Mé tekuté tělo rozruší záchvěvy plné strachu a bolesti. Nelíbí se mi to. Přijde mi, že to sem nepatří – je to něco, co bych očekával spíš v hlouběji v Jímce. To je místo, kde se špatné věci dějí častěji než ty dobré. Tady by se to stávat nemělo! S tím, jak se do mě vsakuje víc těch špatných pocitů, mé rozčilení stoupá. Následuju je dolů a chci jim zabránit v tom, aby se rozšířily. Vytlačím své tělo ze zarezlého potrubí, které se vine pod dílnou nějakého kováře. Moje hmota vyplní prostor pod pokřivenou prkennou podlahou. Škvírami mřížky zasazené do podlahy prosvítají zkosené paprsky světla. Shůry se nesou rozhněvané hlasy. Výkřiky a zvuk plačícího muže. Přitisknu své tělo na mřížku. Má želatinová hmota se rozdělí, jen aby se znovu spojila na druhé straně. Tlačím rychle a tvrdě a moje podoba se opět zformuje uvnitř dílny. Majitel dílny klečí na kolenou vedle ženy, která krvácí z hluboké rány na břiše. Klečí vedle ní a jednu ruku má napřaženou ke čtyřem mužům, kteří stojí v troskách jeho dílny. Já takovéhle lidi znám. V Jímce je vídám pořád: surovci, kteří z bodrých lidí vymáhají peníze pod pohrůžkou, že jinak jim rozmlátí živobytí. Vnitřek dílny osvětlují chem-lucerny, z nichž jednu drží muž, který má na sobě řeznickou zástěru a na pahýlu své druhé ruky má nahrubo přidělaný hák na maso. Ti další tři muži jsou násilníci, vysvalení jelimánci v plátěných kombinézách a s tlustými zvětšujícími brýlemi. Když spatří, jak se nad nimi tyčím, oči jim úlekem div nevypadnou z důlků, takže vypadají ještě hloupěji. Nafouknu své tělo – mé zelenkavé končetiny jsou plné síly a já se snažím zformovat ústa tam, kde myslím, že by měla být. Vážně chci těmto mužům ublížit. Vím, že to jejich emoce jsem cítil, ale je mi to jedno. Chci jim prostě ublížit tak moc, jak oni ublížili těmto lidem. „A teď tu bude obrovský nepořádek,“ řeknu. Pravá ruka mi vystřelí a smete prvního surovce. Ten narazí do kovové podpěry u dveří a už nevstane. Druhý surovec máchne svou těžkou železnou palicí, což je v podstatě přerostlý hasák jímkaře. Zasáhne mě do břicha a mé poddajné tělo ji okamžitě spolkne. Sáhnu dolů a seberu ho ze země. Udeřím s ním do mřížovinových nosníků ve stropě. Spadne opět na zem a končetiny má ohnuté tak, že i já vím, že by to tak nemělo být. Třetí surovec se otočí a utíká, ale já vzpažím a natáhnu ruce k nosníkům. Vyskočím kupředu a zarazím mu své nohy do zad. Rozmáčknu ho o zem, zatímco jejich velitel mě čepelí svého řeznického háku sekne doprostřed zad. Bolí to! Ach, to je taková bolest. Kvůli bolesti mé tělo přestane držet pohromadě. Spadnu na podlahu jako sprška tekutého zeleného slizu. Na okamžik ztratím veškerý smysl pro prostorové vnímání a vidím a cítím svět z tisíce různých pohledů. Ten surovec stojí nade mnou a jeho přihlouplý výraz mu prořezává úsměv, kterému pár zubů chybí. Má radost, že mě zabil – dme se pýchou pramenící z toho, že zničil živou bytost. Jeho potěšení z této zkázy mnou koluje jako elixír nenávisti. Nechci se cítit takhle, protože takhle mě to neučili – ale abych mohl těmto lidem pomáhat, musím využívat hněv, který mě naplňuje. Musím ho obrátit zpět proti těmto mužům. Mé roztroušené kapky se opět zformují, než si on stihne uvědomit, že mě nezabil tak dokonale, jak si myslel. Vrhnu se z podlahy a narazím do něj, přičemž svou hustotu změním na hustotu burácející sbíječky. Narazíme do stěny dílny a maso a kosti pode mnou se vlivem nárazu zcela roztříští. Odloupnu se od zakrvácené stěny a cítím, jak ze mě vztek pomalu vyprchává. Zformuji své tělo do jakés takés lidské podoby, když cítím smíšené pocity, které vyzařuje pár za mnou. Muž se na mě dívá se směskou strachu a obav. Jeho žena se na mě usmívá, ačkoliv cítím její nesmírnou bolest. Pokleknu k ní a ona mě vezme za ruku. Je hebká. Okamžitě mě uklidní její vděčnost. Přikývnu a položím jí ruku na břicho. Začne ze mě vyzařovat teplo, když vtlačím částečku svého těla do její rány. Zanechám tu kousek sebe sama – kousek, který mi už nikdy nedoroste, ale vzdám se ho dobrovolně, protože vím, že ona díky mně přežije. Část mého těla opraví její zranění, zalátá natrženou tkáň a podnítí obnovující růst ve výstelce jejího břicha. Její manžel jí rukou pohladí ránu, a když vidí, že její kůže je růžová a nová, zalapá po dechu. „Děkuju ti,“ řekne ona. Neodpovím. Nemůžu. Když ze sebe vydám tolik síly, jsem pak vyčerpaný a řidší. Povolím svou soudržnost a odteču zpět mřížkou do potrubí. Víc toho pro zachování své podoby udělat nemůžu, když protékám puklinami ve skále a mířím na místa, o kterých vím, že budou plná dobrých emocí. Musím doplnit sílu. Musím cítit všechno to dobré, co Zaun může nabídnout. Musím cítit život. Musím cítit. |-| Starý= Zac je produkt Zaunského experimentu vytvořit hexchem-inženýrského supervojáka - Zaun Amorphous Combatant (Zaunského Beztvárného Bojovníka). Kombinujíc brutální sílu s nekonečnou pružností je všestranným kolosem: tvárný bojovník, který skáče přes překážky a tluče nepřátele k pokoře. Ačkoliv byl vytvořen ve zbrojní laboratoři, byl Zac zachráněn a adoptován dvěmi milujícími rodiči, kteří jej vychovali, aby byl milé a přátelské dítě. Jak šli léta, rostl ve vášnivého hrdinu, přísahajíc ochraňovat obyčejné lidi Zaunu. Kdysi dávno dva zaunští vědci vyvinuli organickou látku, které byla schopná vydržet v extrémních podmínkách, samovolně měnit svoji biologickou strukturu a generovat obrovské množství kinetické síly. Jak vědci, manželé, sledovali tento prototyp růst z malé kapičky do kuličky, všimli si, že jejich výtvor reaguje na na jejich přítomnost. Skákal dopředu, když jej volali a odrážel se, když zpívali. Pár začal vidět více než jen experiment; viděli malé dítě, plné citu a radosti. Po testování prototypu jednoho večeru, vědci umístili kuličku zpět do její klece. Rozpadal se a třásl v rohu, neutěšitelně smutný. V tuto chvíli, si pár uvědomil, že jejich milovaný výtvor si přeje žít volně mimo laboratoř. Tížilo je svědomí a nemohli dopustit, aby byl prototyp použit jako zbraň. Manželé utekli s mladou kapkou, nahradili její vojenské označení - Zaun Amorphous Combatant - vhodným jménem: Zac. V klidném sousedství daleko od města Zaun, vědci vychovali Zaca jako jejich vlastní dítě. Zac byl vždy jiný na rozdíl od ostatních dětí. Nikdo neměl jeho sílu a pružnost, tak jej pár naučil říkat správné ze špatného a používat jeho dary se zodpovědností. Díky péči a lásce jeho rodičů Zac prožil klidné a krásné dětství. Toto dětství skončilo, když laboratoře Zaunu konečně našli Zaca. Neschopni udělat kopii vzorce k vytvoření beztvárného prototypu, zaměstnanci laboratoře nikdy nepřestali hledat vědce a jejich experiment. Jakmile vypátrali rodinu, hrozili, že je oddělí od sebe. Zaměstnanci unesli Zacovi rodiče a nutili pár ke spolupráci při jeho zajetí a návratu. Zdrcený strachem, že přijde o svoji svobodu a rodiče, Zac rozpoutal každý kousek své surové energie a hmoty poprvé v životě. Podmanil si věznitele svých rodičů, vyhnal pracovníky laboratoře a přivedl své milované domů. Od té doby Zac přísahal bránit všechny životy obyčejných lidí, ohrožených neobyčejnou zradou a zlem. Původně sestrojen k ničení, nyní chrání nevinné a bezbranné. de:Zac/Background en:Zac/Background fr:Zac/Historique pl:Zac/historia ru:Zac/Background Kategorie:Příběh